Bored
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: What happens when young, married parents Jack and Elsa go on a rare date and go see the latest movie. Will Elsa like the movie or will she be forced to find other ways to 'entertain' herself, and what does it mean for Jack? One shot.


Jack grinned as his eyes settled on the empty row of seats up the back of the cinema.

He wasn't surprised that the cinema was nearly empty. It was, after all, 9pm on a Sunday night and this particular movie had been out for a few weeks which meant that most of the hardcore fans had already seen it.

"Jack, the back row really?" Elsa quizzed, as her small hand intertwined with his.

He smirked and stepped back, allowing his young wife to settle into one of the plush cinema seats. Leaning down, he placed their purchased drinks into the cup holders before taking his own seat beside his wife

"Everyone knows the back row is the best, El," he stated. "It gives you the best view."

Elsa cocked her eyebrow as she looked at him. "No, everyone knows the back row is where horny teenagers go because they think they will get lucky," she countered. "Not young married parents on a rare date night."

"Do you dare question my motives, Mrs Frost," he purred as he leaned in to raise the armrest which had divided them.

"Oh please, we've been together for almost five years now. I'm the mother of your child. I think I know you by now," Elsa teased, as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth before chewing it slowly.

Pouting, he dropped his head onto his wife's shoulder. "I just wanted a few hours alone with my beautiful wife," he murmured. "We don't get a lot of time when it's just the two of us anymore, El."

* * *

Elsa sighed and leaned over to stroke Jack's hair. She had to admit he had a point. She'd been so young when they had met and fallen in love. They had realised early on in their relationship that they wanted to build a future with each other. However, despite their devotion to each other, it had still come as a shock when they had discovered that she was pregnant at the tender age of 18 years old. They had found themselves facing a few challenges and having to change a few plans, namely when she would begin her university studies, in order to be prepared for their son who had been born a few months after her 19th birthday.

While both her and Jack doted on each other and their son, she couldn't deny that it was nice to step away from their lives as parents and enjoy some time together. They rarely had any time to themselves anymore as the demands of parenthood coupled with Jack's business and Elsa's studies kept them busy. Most of their private time had been limited to the bedroom or the rare times when their busy schedules and Lucas' nap time coincided. Still, she couldn't complain. They had been lucky that their friends and family had always been there to help them when needed.

It had been thanks to Caroline Frost that they had been able to enjoy this particular date night. The older woman had visited a few days earlier when Elsa had mentioned how Jack wanted to see a movie. She had not thought anything of it until Friday evening when Caroline had rung. To her surprise, her mother-in-law had stated that she had Sunday evening free and would be visiting their home where she could take care of her beloved grandson.

Elsa had wanted to decline the offer. Her mother-in-law had already done so much for her and Jack and she didn't want to take advantage. However, once she had seen the way Jack's eyes had lit up at the premise of seeing the movie, she had realised that denying her mother-in-law's offer was out of the question. As a result, she had found herself spending most of the afternoon preparing dinner for her son and mother-in-law before heading upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. She had only just finished applying the last of her makeup when Caroline had arrived to relieve them for a few hours. Fortunately, Lucas had been delighted at the prospect of spending night with his beloved 'Gamma' and had waved them off with a kiss before turning to face his doting Grandma.

"I hope Lucas has gone down alright for your mum," she said, bending down to grab her phone. "Maybe I should send her a quick text. He's been a bit restless lately."

Jack shook his head. Reaching over, he took the phone from her and switched it to silent before sliding it back into her handbag. "He's fine, El," he said with a smile. "He loves his 'Gamma.' Besides, Mum is more than capable of getting a child to rest. You're forgetting that she raised me. Trust me, if she can survive me, then she can easily handle our son."

Chuckling, she leaned in to press a quick kiss to her husband's forehead. "You're right," she agreed. "I have to admit, it was nice to be able to eat a meal where we didn't have to clean up after a messy two year-old."

Jack nodded. "I think that tonight was the first night in two years where we've been able to eat a pasta based dinner which didn't finish with a child digging his hands into the sauce and smearing it on one of us, or himself," he said.

Elsa sighed and dropped her head on Jack's shoulder. "I feel so old sometimes, Jack," she moaned "sometimes I have to remind myself when I'm chasing after Lucas that I'm not even 22. Yet, here I am married with a 2-year-old and a 28-year-old husband."

"Yeah, but you love it," Jack pointed out.

Elsa nodded and tilted her head to press a kiss on Jack's shoulder, " I do. I love you and Lucas more than anything. It get's tiring, but it's worth it. You two boys are my entire world."

* * *

Jack watched with interest as his wife's hand inched higher and higher up his thigh. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the screen. He let out a small moan as Elsa proceeded to bury her head against the crook of his neck before applying a series of kisses to his neck and jawline. She'd lost interest in the movie after twenty minutes and it seemed that she'd found another way to keep herself occupied.

He hadn't been surprised that she'd become bored with the movie. She wasn't a Marvel fan, like he was and had admitted that the only part of the series that she enjoyed was Tom Hiddleston's performance as Loki. Still, she was incredibly selfless and when he'd suggested the movie, she had readily agreed, knowing that it would make him happy.

Despite being a Marvel fan, Jack had found that his interest in the movie was waning, thanks to the attention he was receiving from his wife. Not content with simply kissing him, she had soon decided to entertain herself by lightly trailing her hand up and down the length of his leg. However, it wasn't until her hand had decided to rest frustratingly close to his manhood that he really felt himself losing interest in the film.

"Elsa," he murmured. "What are you doing?"

She pulled her lips from her neck, but didn't answer his question. Instead, she simply moved the hand that had been on his lap and cupped his cheek. She gently guided his face so that he was facing her. Glancing up, he found himself staring into her beautiful blue eyes and gulped. A few strands of her long, platinum-blonde hair had fallen from its ties to frame her petite face. Somehow, with a few wispy strands dangling over her face, she managed to look even more angelic.

In the background he heard a loud bang on the screen. Cursing, he diverted his eyes and noticed that he'd missed what appeared to have been a rather spectacular scene. His eyes darted back to look at Elsa who managed to look both incredibly beautiful, sexy and alluring all at once. Grinning, he scanned the room and saw that the other twelve occupants appeared to be far too engrossed in the movie to care about the couple up the back row.

Smirking, he shot his hand out to cup Elsa's face and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips.

He felt her stiffen slightly before she relaxed and returned the kiss. Slowly, he moved his other hand to bring her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

She reacted almost immediately. One hand reached to cup the back of his head while the other returned to its place on his jeans. Smirking, he took her hand and moved it to press on the bulge in his pants, letting out a hiss of pleasure as she applied pressure to the sensitive spot.

Once satisfied that she had picked up on what he wanted, he removed his hand from over hers. He brushed his hand through her hair as his tongue brushed over her lips, begging for access, which she soon granted. The sound of the movie played in the distance, but he didn't care. His arousal had clouded his mind and the only thing that he could think of was the gorgeous woman who wore his ring.

* * *

Elsa could feel a sudden boldness overcome her as she returned the kiss. She wasn't normally one to be so public in her affections, but the movie had bored her and she'd been left feeling a bit giddy from the glass of wine she'd had with dinner. Thankfully, she'd already checked on the other cinema patrons and had noticed that they had opted to sit a fair distance from her and Jack. Their interest was held by the blockbuster on the screen, the actions of the married couple in the back row seemed to be the last thing on their minds.

Slowly, she removed her hand from the bulge of Jack's jeans. The action of removing her hand, earned a disgruntled grunt from Jack and she hastily placed her hand back to lightly cover his bulge. She felt Jack break the kiss as he pulled back to look at her. She watched with interest as he placed his hand over her own and pressed down harder. Nodding, she leaned back in to capture his lips in a kiss as she applied pressure to his bulge.

When air became a necessity, they broke the kiss. She watched as Jack fell back to lie against the chair, his eyes glazing over as he redirected his attention to the screen.

Nuzzling closer, she removed her hand as she trailed her hands up towards the belt which was holding his jeans up. She smirked as she looked down to at the erection that had popped up in her husbands jeans.

"Elsa," Jack whispered, as he moved his hand to tilt her chin to look at him. "Don't start something unless you can finish it."

* * *

Jack looked at his wife. He noticed the way a light blush had crept over her face as she looked at him and bit her lip. He knew that she was considering his words. The look on her face told him that she was caught between her own urges and her more sensible nature. He also realised that the fact they were in a public location and not the privacy of their own home, was weighing heavily on her mind.

However, Jack also knew that he was now turned on. His erection was poking against his jeans and he would require a release, in one way or another. He wasn't opposed to a stealthy 'do-it-yourself' job, but he'd much prefer to receive some assistance from his wife.

The sudden sensation of Elsa's hand on his belt jerked him back to reality. Grinning, he looked down and watched as his gorgeous wife worked to unbuckle his belt. He couldn't help noticing the way her hands shook as she moved to release him, which he assumed was to do with the nerves she felt at being in public.

"Here," he drawled, moving his hands down to pull his belt apart before undoing the button and pulling the zipper of his jeans down. "Allow me."

He watched as Elsa bit her lip. Her cheeks were tinged with a deep blush and he noticed the faintest flicker of doubt cross her eyes before she lowered her head down.

* * *

Shrugging, Elsa bent her head down. She knew it was risky, however, she'd made sure to check their surroundings and the few other cinema patrons continued to be oblivious to her and Jack.

She also knew that Jack was now fully aroused. The sight of his erection and the look on his face told her that she had his full attention. He was going to need his release and she reasoned that in giving in to him, she would also be keeping herself occupied.

Bending down, she took him in her mouth. She heard him let out a soft moan as her tongue began licking around his cock. Slowly, she moved her hand to cup his balls and lightly squeeze them while she licked and sucked at his length.

She felt Jack's body writhe with pleasure as she closed her mouth around his dick. A loose strand of hair fell in her face and she blinked. She was just about to move her hand to push it back when Jack beat her to it. Instead, he grabbed the stray hand and pushed it back to rest under the hand he'd placed on her head. She heard him hiss as she moved her mouth back to flick her tongue over his head while her hand gripped at his hardened length.

"Getting close," Jack moaned.

She ignored him and continued with her actions. She moved the hand that had been gripping his dick and placed it so that she was cupping his balls. She moved her spare hand to position more of him in her mouth before closing her mouth around him. Looking up, she caught Jack looking at her and held his gaze giving him the eye contact she knew he liked. Once she had his eye contact, she began to hum a simple melody. A soft groan sounded from Jack's lips and she knew he was close.

A few seconds later, he came in her mouth. She pulled back and held his gaze while she swallowed. She watched as his face broke into a cocky grin as he continued to stare at her. Winking at him, she proceeded to trace her tongue over her lips as she removed the last traces of his juices from her.

* * *

Jack watched through half-lidded eyes as Elsa winked at him before licking the last of his cum from her mouth. Once she finished, she sat back on her seat and smoothed her blouse down.

His eyes moved to take in their surroundings and he noticed, ironically, that the action on the screen had built to a climax just as he'd reached his own. Smirking, he moved his hands down to pull his jeans up and fix his belt. Beside him, Elsa sat innocently sipping on her drink.

He shook his head, it amazed him how his wife could look so innocent and angelic only seconds after giving him an incredible headjob.

Even he couldn't believe that his wife had just given him head in the cinema. The young girl he'd met all those years ago certainly wouldn't have done it. Heck, he still remembered the first time they had made love, when she'd been so shy when it had came time for him to see her stripped down to her lingeries. Still, she was no longer the same girl that she had been when she was was 17. At 21 and-a-half she was a mother and a wife and came armed with the wisdom and maturity that the roles required.

Reaching over, he pulled her to rest against him. He moved his head to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "This isn't over, love," he vowed. "Just wait until I get you home alone."

He felt her reach over to squeeze his hand before resting her head on his shoulder. Sighing, he laid his head on her head as the movie drew to a close. They remained tucked under each other's arms until the post-credit scene had played out and the cinema lights had flicked back on.

Standing up, he leaned down and helped Elsa to her feet. His hand settled on her waist as he pulled her close to him. Together, they walked out of the cinema, sharing a knowing smile as the cinema attendant innocently asked if they had enjoyed the movie. His eyes settled on the posters advertising the coming movies. In fairness to Elsa, he knew that the next one they saw should be her choice. He just hoped that she would choose a boring one and that he could repay her kindness.

* * *

**A/N- This is just a little plot bunny that came into my dirty mind and wouldn't go away. This story is dedicated to my good friend the awesome and equally dirty-minded Oni-no-ko (go check her stories out if you're not already reading them). **


End file.
